1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plant and root separation structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved plant separation device wherein the same is arranged for ease of separation of a plant relative to an associated pot permitting ease of transferring of the plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The separation of seedlings and the like, as well as mature plants relative to existing pot structure, may impart damage to root system of an associated plant. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an effective organization permitting removal of a plant relative to a pot for transference from that pot.
Prior art plant root extraction structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,282 indicating a tool member arranged to effect removal of a plant relative to an existing pot utilizing a fulcruming tool for that purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,015 sets forth a root separator having compartments within the associated pot structure to permit ease of separation of the plant into various rooted cell portions.